


I Knew I Forgot Something!

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Couple Cuteness, F/M, Fluffy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, joel is so forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: During a conversation with your boyfriend, Joel, he starts discussing something that seems... a little ahead of schedule





	I Knew I Forgot Something!

You grabbed your pillow, squishing it until it was comfortable. You reached out and grabbed the remote, then flopped down on your side onto the couch. The channels flicked past slowly as you lazily channel surfed. Finally, you found the news station you usually watched.

You raised your head. “Hey, the news is on! Hurry up or you'll miss it!”

“I’m coming!”

You turned your gaze back to the television, where the weatherman was pointing to a map of Texas. Looked like the next week was going to be chilly. Well by Austin’s standards anyway. The camera switched back to the main news anchor who introduced the financial segment for the day.

“I’m here, I’m here!”

Joel ran out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from his hastily finished shower. He quickly slipped behind you, curling his arm around your waist and relaxing into the couch. You immediately relaxed back into him, a small content smile appearing on your face as you feel the warmth of his body against yours and as you smell the comforting scent of his usual body wash.

After a year of working at RT, which included six months of blushing and attempts at being flirty on your end, Joel finally picked up the courage to ask you out. It had been a wonderful two years since that first date.

Joel was quiet behind you, completely absorbed in the stock prices and financial news, but the hand that wasn’t around your waist was playing with loose strands of your hair. You could hear the reporter, but your attention was drawn to the man holding you. You ran your fingers up and down his arm, feeling goosebumps raise up on his skin. You felt his smile as he pressed his face against your shoulder and gently touched his lips to your skin. 

The two of you silently watched the last few segments of the news. He continued to play with your hair, occasionally tugging on it to make you turn your head and pout at him. He would lean down and lightly kiss you each time. 

When the show finally ended, you reached over to turn down the volume on the TV before flipping over in Joel’s arms to face him. 

“Hi,” you smiled, reaching up to lightly tap his nose, pulling your finger away when he tried to bite it.

“Hi to you,” he grinned back. “You’re really beautiful, you know that?”

“And you’re quite handsome,” I said. “And the sweetest guy ever.

“Why thank you! Oh also, I’ve been doing some thinking,” he said, his face lighting up with excitement.

“And what have you been thinking about, babe?” I asked, always entertained by his puppy dog-like enthusiasm. 

“Well, I was thinking about which season we should do. A spring wedding could be really nice or maybe fall. Probably not winter though, might be a bit too cold for us. Though it doesn’t snow at all here, so I mean winter wouldn’t be  _ that _ cold. We wouldn’t want all the guests melting though either. Summer can get pretty brutal here. So yeah, I’d be happy with a spring or fall wed-“

You had been slowly pulling away from him the entire time he had been speaking, the confusion you were feeling very clearly showing across your face. He finally noticed the change in your expression and broke off mid-sentence to look at you worriedly.

“What? What’s wrong?” he asked. “You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”

“Changed my mind?” you repeated in disbelief. “About  _ what _ ? Joel, we’re not even engaged!”

His face changed to match your confused expression before he seemed to come to a realisation. “Oh damn it! That’s what I forgot to do!”

Without any further explanation, he let go of your waist, climbed over you and hurried into the bedroom. You were left looking after him, shaking your head. With a sigh, you swung your legs off the couch and pulled yourself upright. You were just about to get up and follow him into the bedroom to find out exactly what he had been rambling about, when he came back into the lounge room. He stopped just in front of you and sank down to one knee.

He seemed a little embarrassed, but also excited. “So umm… it’s less of a surprise now, but ta-da!” He raised his arm and held out a small red velvet box, opening it with his other hand. Inside was a stunningly gorgeous ring, the ceiling light causing the gemstone to send little rainbows of colour onto the walls. You didn’t know how he had managed to get something that was so suited to your taste without even dropping any hints, but he had definitely pulled through. “This definitely wasn’t how I planned on doing it, but… will you marry me?”

You couldn’t help but laugh, still completely shocked by the evening’s sudden change, and you nodded your head. “Yes Joel, of course I’ll marry you.”

With a massive grin on his face, he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto your left hand. You both admired the sight of it, glittering beautifully on your finger, before he leaned in and eagerly kissed you, his fingers twisting into your hair. 

When he pulled away, you smirked at him. “You know, this is going to be a hilarious story to tell on the podcast.”

“Yeah yeah, I know I’m an idiot,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Nah, you’re not an idiot,” you smiled, gently kissing him. “You’re my fiancée.”


End file.
